Dragon's Heart
by ShadowLyrraa
Summary: This Story takes place a few years after the Defeat of Malefor the Dark Master, Spyro and Cynder are now a happy couple with their Daughter Luna the Dragoness. But somehow the Dark Master escapes his prison and is it a quiescence that he escaped the same day Luna hatched from her egg? and ends up becoming his 'mate?
1. Prologue

**Ok so I'm putting two Chapters up the same day because this is but the ending of 'The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon' game so is you want you can ready this if not that's fine too :)**

* * *

Dragon's Heart

Prologue

For weeks Spyro and Cynder along with their companions fight the dark forces of Malefor the Dark Master it was time to face him, Spyro and Cynder fight their why thought to Malefor's lair they bother got to the gates Spyro looked at Cynder "Are you Ready for this?" he asked

Cynder looked at him "I'm scared." She replied

Spyro looked into her eyes then started walking towards the gate "Just stay close to me."

Cynder soon followed him into the lair were Malefor himself was waiting for them "At long last, my guests have arrived. Please come in." he said

Spyro and Cynder continued to walk into the place then Malefor started to walk to that as he continued "Such determination to get here... * looks at Spyro * it seems we share other qualities besides that of our color."

Spyro glared "No I'm nothing like you!" she replied

"Do you think so? Hmm... We'll get to that." Malefor said

"Don't listen to him Spyro. Don't listen to anything he says." Cynder said lowly

Malefor looked at the two of them "You look so weary. Allow me to make you more comfortable * Malefor then destroys the magical chain on them * there that's better it's it? * looks at Cynder * it is the least I can do you Cynder, after all you've done so much for me." He said

Spyro glared at him again "You used her!" he growled

Malefor looks at Spyro "I used her, she used you what does it matter really?" he asked

Spyro is confused and looks at Cynder "What does he mean?" he asked

Malefor looked at her "What he doesn't know? * laughs * go no tell him. You mustn't leave him in the dark…" she replied

Spyro looked at Malefor "Tell me what?" he asked

Malefor grinned "How she lured you to the well of souls… how she tricked you into freeing me." He replied

Cynder looked at him "You're lying!" she said

Malefor looked at her again "Hmm… I find it peculiar… how you've chosen to remember things, let me assure you. It was you who freed me, Spyro. And you who brought me back. And you have Cynder to thank for that." Malefor said then laughs

Spyro looked at Cynder "Cynder? It is true?" he asked

Cynder looked at him "No… I don't know… I don't know anymore…" she replied

Malefor grinned once again "Oh I think you do. But perhaps you need a little nudge…" he said as he forced Cynder to her dark form

"Cynder!" Spyro cried

Malefor laughed Cynder now under Malefor's control again gets ready to fight Spyro "Cynder! No!" he cried

"Ignitus should have warned you… you are along here, young dragon. You have always been alone. Still here you are… trying so desperately to save this miserable world... refusing to accept the true role of the purple dragon. I'm sure you've been told I was the first of our kind… but I assure you there have been many. It has been our predecessors to resurrect the Destroyer and the golems of the deep… to bring about the great cleansing. This is the true nature of our find, your destiny is to destroy the world." Malefor said

After talking many hits from dark Cynder he looks at Malefor "No, I don't believe that!" he shouted

"Of course you don't. But you have fulfilled your destiny nonetheless, in my time I was stopped… prevented from completing my quest. But you… you have carried the flame… be it thought you well or not. And soon, the world well be destroyed and you alone with it…" Malefor replied

"No…" Spyro replied

Dark Cynder continues to hit Spyro she looks at him "Fight back!" she said in a dark voice

Malefor laughs to it enjoying what he is seeing "Fight back! Why won't you fight back?" Dark Cynder asked

Spyro looked at her with sad eyes "Because you've left me nothing to fight for…" he replied in a sad tone

Cynder then finds her well and turns back to herself she walks to him "There's always something…" she replied in a loving tone to him

Malefor glare at them "Argh! So be it! You've made your choice and so you well suffer the same fate!" he shouted

Malefor remade the chain onto them they looked at him "Prepare to DIE!" Malefor shouted and then flew into the air

Cynder and Spyro flew after him to fight for the world Spyro looked at Cynder "You with me?" he asked

"I'm with you." She replied

Malefor starting attacking them as they both starting flying to him to attack themselves the three fight for a while then Malefor sees the Destroyer and he grins "I has begun!" he shouted

Spyro and Cynder look to see this too "Oh no! We're too late!" he said

Malefor looks at the tow of them "Welcome to the end of the World." He replied

The Destroyer goes into the volcano and the world starts to break apart Spyro and Cynder then fall onto a platform Malefor sees them and dives in to attack them again Spyro and Cynder resume the fight against Malefor to stop him once and for all again the battle takes a while then the two finally hits him really hard they are within the center of the planet Malefor looks at them in rage "You cannot defeat me! I am eternal!" he shouted and used his breath on them

Spyro and Cynder us breaths on him combining them together the beams connected and they all struggled to fight against it "Just… hang… on…" Spyro said to Cynder

The two breath begun to overpower Malefor's it hit him he was pushed onto the a large crystal Malefor got up and starting moving to Spyro and Cynder when suddenly spirits of dragons came out of the crystal and flew into the air and looked at him Malefor looked around him "What is this?" he asked

Then the spirits flew around him and begun pulling him into the crystal "Nooo…" he yelled as she disappeared into the crystal

The magical chain that once kept them stuck together disappeared and they landed onto the crystal Cynder lowed her head "Spyro I' sorry… I'm so sorry…" she said

Spyro looked at her "Don't be… it's over now." He replied

Cynder looked around as the world was breaking apart "So this is it?" she asked

Spyro didn't answer her all he could hear was the sound of Ignitus' voice "Spyro, when a dragon dies, he does not truly leave this world. His spirit lives on, binding itself with nature offering hope for the future." He said

Spyro opened his eyes then looked at Cynder "I know what I need to do, just get out of here Cynder." He said

"Spyro no… you don't have to do anything, let's just go." She replied

"Where Cynder? There'll be nothing left! The world is breaking apart. But I think I can stop it, I think I'm meant to." Spyro said to her

Cynder looked into his eyes "Then I'm with you…" she replied

Spyro looked at her before he used his powers to bring the world back together Cynder looked at him "I love you…" she said

Then the world started coming back together everyone then came out to see the world whole once again and they looked into the sky to see stars in the form of a young dragon life was peaceful after that Spyro and Cynder returned to Warfang to celebrate the young heroes in glory of the world being safe once again…

**Me: that's one done :D**


	2. Darkness returns

Dragon's Heart

Darkness returns

It has been a year and a half since Malefor was defeated Spyro and Cynder had been together ever since that day and now they were waiting for their little one to hatch from its egg Cynder and Spyro were happy to finally be starting a family with each other they both were existed for their little one to come into the world it was early in the morning Cynder was just starting to wake up she opened her eyes to see her egg she smiled the egg was black it had little round purple cycles on it Cynder lifted her head but then suddenly she felt the world start to shake Cynder held her egg close to her and wondered what was going on.

Spyro suddenly ran into the room once the world stopped shaking he moved to his mate "Cynder you ok?" he asked

"Yes I am… what happened?" she asked

"I'm not sure I'll go and see it in a sec I need to see if you both were ok…" Spyro replied

"Were ok now go see what happened." Cynder said

Spyro nodded and headed out to find out what happened he go to the main area of Warfang when "Spyro!"

Spyro stopped and looked to see Hunter coming to him "Hunter." He said

Hunter looked at him "You going to see what caused the world to shake?" he asked

"Yes I am." Spyro replied

"Ok let's go." Hunter said

Spyro nodded and they headed out to see what happened it took the two a while to get to where they saw a crowd Spyro and Hunter slowly walked to it "What's happening?" he asked

Then a familiar face looked at them he walked to them "Spyro I was hoping you would come here." He said

"Terrador, it's good to see you again." Spyro replied

"Same to you come you need to see this…" Terrador said

Spyro and Hunter followed Terrador thought the crowd once they did Spyro's eyes widened to see a huge hole thought the world it also left a dark aura around it, it kind of felt familiar to Spyro but he couldn't place it "What happened here?" he asked

"We don't know we came here not long before you did." Terrador replied

Spyro looked at Terrador in wonder what caused this eventually headed to Spyro and Cynder's home it was almost time for the egg it hatch Spyro was the first to enter then Terrador, Cyril and Volteer they all moved into the room Spyro moved to his mate Cynder looked at him she smiled and they nuzzled each other until they both hear cracking sounds Cynder and Spyro looked down to see the egg moving everyone watched as the little one was starting to hatch "Come on you can do it…" Cynder said lowly

Soon a baby dragon hatched out of the egg Spyro smiled it was a female her main color was black just like Cynder but the markings were purple like Spyro they both smiled "She looks just like you Cynder…" Cyril said

Cynder looked at him and smiled "What well her name be?" Terrador asked

Cynder and Spyro looked at the baby dragon "Luna…" Spyro said

Cynder looked at him and smiled "Luna… I love it." She replied

The pair smiled at their little daughter as she wiggled around and little did they know there was a dragon looking thought the window look at Luna in wonder it what this meant for him then Luna turned her head to the window and opened her little eyes suddenly both of them felt something that made him see what she was and going to be he was shocked to this "What the heck." He said in a whisper

He flew away to see that just happened between him and the baby dragoness he disguised himself so no one would remember him he went into library once he was alone in there he felt like he knew what he was looking for and before his eyes one book stood out to the rest he grabbed it and looked at it. _Book of dark prophesies?_ He thought

He then went to look inside it but just as he was going to open it the book flashed open to a page that he was looking for he read what it said and once he was don't his eyes widened and he quickly left the area leaving the book out in the open, he got back to the window and made himself hidden away from Spyro and Cynder he looked at Luna is Cynder's arms she was playing with her daughter a little Luna was giggling all over the place Spyro smiled to this Cynder then looked at him "Did you find out what caused the world to shake Spyro?" she asked

"I found where it happened something broke thought the planet itself and I felt a dark aura that it felt a little familiar to me… but it can't be him…" Spyro said

"Who Spyro?" Cynder asked

Spyro looked at her "It felt like Malefor's aura…" he replied

Cynder's eyes widened "But he's gone it can't be him." Spyro said

Cynder looked at him "But if it was… how did he came back?" she asked

"I don't know… the Dragon spirits took him into the core…" Spyro replied

"I'm sure we'll find this out Spyro…" Cynder replied

Spyro nodded and nuzzled her Luna then started trying to get Spyro's snout he smiled "What you want to play with my snout?" he asked

Luna looked at him he lowered his face to her Luna started to play with it Cynder smiled "For now let's just raise Luna… and worry about it later…" she said

"Ok Cynder." Spyro replied

The dragon just outside grinned to himself and flew away from Warfang it where? He thought he try where he was before his defeat and sure enough it was there intact he entered it and then waited for the right day to do what he read from the book to do…

**Me: Well then I do hope you like this Spyro the Dragon Story I have been interested in it she a while but never thought of a story for a while I hope you like it :)**


	3. Luna the Young Dragoness

Dragon's Heart

Luna the Young Dragoness

About 10 years have pass and Luna was growing up fast she looked a lot like her mother but in place of the red it was a purple her eyes were emerald green Luna during the day had a lot of great times with her family but at night was a different story Luna had been getting the same dream even since she can remember it was always about a dark purple dragon at first she thought it was her father back she then realized it was not she didn't know who he was it scared her but she never told her mother or her father she kept it hidden away from them.

Luna was walking around in the city of Warfang she was heading back home from the library when she saw something in the story time around she went to investigate all around her was younger Dragons playing and having fun then an older one came to the center the young dragons gathered around her Luna just watched "Ok young dragons are you ready for a legendary tail of Spyro the Dragon?" she asked

Luna's eyes widened to that she never knew that there was a tail about her father she went in to hear about it, as the dragon went on Luna was becoming more curious about the tail and when she hear her mother's name she couldn't believe what she was hearing then it came to the point where Luna was about to discover something she would of ever thought of "As Spyro and Cynder entered the lair he was waiting for them the Dark Master…" she said

"What did the dark master look like?" one of the young dragons asked

"He was a purple Dragon like Spyro but darker and he had three horns on his head and eyes were has yellow as cold coins." The dragon replied

Luna's eyes widened to that this dragon just described the Dragon in her nightmares she wanted to run out of there but she also wanted to hear more so she stayed "The name of the Dark master was… Malefor… the first purple dragon to be known in our world Spyro and Cynder fought him with all there might they eventually defeated Malefor and he was sealed away into the core for the rest of time…" she said

Luna was in shock why didn't her parents tell her about this tail before and once the other dragons got up and was the first to leave she ran home she got home and ran to her room Cynder and Spyro watched her then Cynder looked at Spyro "I'll see what's the problem." She said

Spyro nodded, Cynder got up and headed for Luna's room once there she opened the door to find Luna looking out the window "Luna?" she asked

Luna looked at her "Mom…" she said

Cynder walked in Luna looked away again "Luna what's wrong?" Cynder asked

Luna didn't answer her she just looked away Cynder looked at her daughter "Luna?" she asked

"Why didn't you tell me?" Luna said

Cynder was confused "What are you talking about Luna?" she asked

Luna looked at her "Why didn't you or dad tell me you saved this world?" she asked

Cynder's eyes widened to that Spyro was just walking in to hear that he was shocked to that "Luna…" he said

Luna looked at him "I was at the library and I heared your tail all of it… why didn't you tell me?" she asked again

Spyro and Cynder looked at each other than sighed "Luna we didn't tell you because we didn't want think anything of it…" Cynder replied

Luna looked at her "So lying to me is ok?" she asked

"Luna please understand it was to keep you safe and have a normal childhood." Spyro replied

Luna looked away from her parents Cynder looked at Spyro "I think we should go…" she said "Luna come down to talk to us when you're ready."

Luna locked her eyes out of the window Cynder sighed she and Spyro left the room Luna then walked to her bed and laid on it _Maybe I should get some rest._ She thought

Luna closed her eyes and fell asleep and her nightmares came back to her.

=Dreams=

Luna was inside of what looked like a bedroom but not hers, she back away scared to see that dragon again but then she backed into something she froze and looked up to look into his face. Luna turned to face him and she back away from him he was smiling at her "Hello again Luna." He said

Luna didn't take her eyes off him and she couldn't get the courage to speak, she slowly backed away to the doorway to which she then darted out of it. She heared him laugh as she ran "You can't run forever Luna…" he said

Luna continued to run wanting to get away from him as best as she can she ran and ran but suddenly she felt something grab her and was lifted off the ground, she looked to see him holding she cried and struggled to fight her way out of his grip. He took her back to the bedroom and locked the door Luna was thrown to the ground and he pinned her to it, fear was all over her eyes. He then wrapped his tail around her form to make it that she can't get away, Luna looked into his golden eyes his face was close to hers then he moved his face to the side of her head and took in her sent. Luna didn't know what he was doing but she was not liking it.

Luna struggled to get loose she cried and cried trying so hard, he brought his face back in front of her "Shh don't fight Luna…" he whispered

Luna cried again.

=Dreams end=

Luna's eyes snapped open and shot up she looked around and sighed in relief she was home in her bed she laid her head down and rested for the night.

**Me: Well it seems Luna has been hunted all her life in her dreams that is hard for her what happens next?... please review and fav**


	4. Coming of Age

Dragon's Heart

Coming of Age

More years past and Luna was almost at the age where she can find a mate Luna did want to find someone but she had fear as well she didn't know how do this and she thought every Dragon would think she's not right for anyone and as the years went by her nightmare got worse and worse the last time she had one of those dreams he said that 'The time is almost up soon you well me mine.' Those words hunted her mind making it hard for her to try finding a mate Luna was at home with her mother and father, wondering what she can do.

Cynder and Spyro had noticed that Luna's personally changed 3 days ago Cynder was worried for she was going to be the age to find a mate soon she went to her t see what she can do "Luna? Are you in there?" she asked

"Yes…" Luna replied thought the door

"May I come in?" Cynder asked

Then Luna opened the door for her mother Cynder walked in, Luna didn't say anything else she just walked to the window sat down and sighed. Cynder looked at her "Luna… are you ok?" she asked

Luna didn't bother looking at her she continued to look out behind the Dragon City "I don't know anymore…" she replied

Cynder moved to her and sat beside her "Why do you say that Luna?" she asked

Luna looked at her then looked away again "I don't know if any male well want to be with me…" she replied

Luna moved away from her then laid on her bed Cynder watched her "Luna you well find someone that well be with you don't think that no male well not be with you." She said

Luna looked into the eyes of her mother then looked down "I'm sorry…" she said

Cynder moved to her "For what?" she asked

Luna didn't want to look at her mother "I need to be alone… please." She said

Cynder looked at her for a minute before she left the room Luna looked out. _Maybe… I'll find someone out there…_ she thought

Luna then waited for the right moment she then snuck out of her home and headed for the gates of Warfang, she got thought the city without a problem she continued to the gates to find it was of course locked she looked around then she spread her wings out and flew into the air unseen. She flew high talking the fresh air in and the wind on her face she loved it, she then flew away from Warfang into a world beyond the walls she had never really been out of the city and she was enjoying herself here she landed in a forest and sat on the soft lush grass she smiled. _This place is beautiful._ She thought

She sat there for a long while then she heared something she looked into the trees "W-who's there?" she asked

Then a small creature moved to her she looked at it funny she had never seen a creature like this she lowered her head "Hello there…" she said

The creature looked at her for a while before it was really close to her and hit something on her snout, Luna backed away and she suddenly felt woozy and she fell to the ground into a dreamless sleep… hours later Luna starts to wake up she opens her eyes to find herself in a room that was not familiar to her she looked around she found that she was chained to the wall it connected a collar around her neck. _W-what happened? Oh… my head… _she thought

She then heared voices outside of the room she lowered her head and pretended to be asleep still the door opens she heared two sets of feet enter the room "Come on this dragoness well be wake soon and the master wants her to be brought to his chamber's." one of them said

Luna didn't know what they were meaning but she was not going to stay here, they broke the chain to the wall Luna snapped her eyes open got up and attacked the creatures. She killed one of then then darted out of the dungeon the creature Luna didn't know glared "Don't let her escape!" it shouted

Luna heared things coming after her now as she ran the halls of this place looked familiar but she couldn't really place it "Luna…" a voice said

Luna's eyes widened, she knew that voice and it frighten her "Luna…" it said her name again

She tried to ignore the voice and continued to run she ran and ran looking behind her just in case anything was running after her, suddenly she ran into something she fell to the ground and shook her head "And where do you think you are going?" a voice asked from above her

Luna's eyes widen in fear and shock she slowly looked in front of her to see dark purple claws she brought her head and moved her body from the ground to see his face._ Oh no…_ she thought

They locked eyes for about 2 minutes then he started to move towards her Luna attacked him with a blast of Shadow breath on him and ran past him Luna didn't look back she knew he was not far behind her she entered a large room and she saw an opening she spread her wings and flited into air heading for it, she thought she escaped she thought she was free. But just as she was flying away something grabbed her tail she looked to see him holding her tail she cried and tried to get him off he then throw her to the ground Luna landed hard on it, so hard that she could barely move she looked at him as he moved to her "Now, now there is no need run off like that…" he said

Luna tired but she couldn't move away she was grabbed and he flew into the air Luna tried to get his to let her go but she couldn't she started to cry he took her to a room that saw really familiar to her she started to panic he laid her on something soft Luna knew what he put her on, she didn't like this at all._ Come on Luna wake up!_ She cried to herself

She thought this was another one of her nightmare but it wasn't this was reality, she looked at him as he was moving in on her "Do you know who I am Luna?" he asked

Luna struggled to get up but she never took her eyes off him "Malefor…" she replied

Malefor smiled at her "I guess they told you everything about me…" he said

Luna looked away from him she remembered that she heared about him but not from her parents, she hated to think about it she lowered her head. Malefor looked at her not knowing why she was upset like this. He moved closer to her and tried to put one of his claws on her, Luna moved away from him she didn't want him touching her "Don't you dare!" she spat

Malefor growled he grabbed her and pulled her to him Luna's eyes went from being sad to scared of him "You don't say that to me Luna!" he growled

Luna stared at him in fear not knowing what he might do, Malefor let her go but he had his face really, really close to hers "W-what do you w-want?" she asked

"I told you the time was nearly up but it is now * brings a claw to her face * the time is up Luna, you are of age for what I need…" Malefor replied

Luna was slowly starting to understand what was going on, she suddenly froze in fear she locked eyes with him "W-what do y-you n-need?" she asked in a scared tone

Malefor looked into her eyes he saw her fear and he liked it "You'll see in time Luna…" he replied

Luna continued to look at him in fear, Malefor moved away from her "I have some things to do I'll be back Luna… behave yourself." He said then left

Luna was stunned for a while before she got up and moved to the door she tried to open it but it was locked she cried, she was stuck here Luna panicked. She tried to find another way out but it was hopeless she was trapped in the Lair of the Dark Master.

**Me: Oh my Malefor has Luna this well be not good on her part what well happen next?... please review and fav**


	5. The Missing Dragoness

Dragon's Heart

The Missing Dragoness

Spyro and Cynder had been looking for Luna all morning but they had no luck finding her Cynder was worried she wanted her daughter back hoe safe and sound Spyro tried to comfort her he didn't know what Luna disappeared like this. They both had guards and their friends looking for her, Spyro then left the City with Cynder not far behind him he got to the edge of the forest to see markings on the ground. Spyro looked at it "Spyro? What is it?" Cynder asked

"Look here Cynder." He replied

Cynder looked the grass in the area was flattened like a dragon was laying in it Cynder lowered her head to it she took a sniff, once she did Cynder shot her head back up and looked at Spyro "Luna was here…" she said

Spyro's eyes lit up this was the first lead they had on Luna but where was she? He looked down again to see little foot prints in the grass it looked like some of it was burnt Spyro's eyes widened "This can't be right…" he said

"What? What is it?" Cynder asked

Spyro looked at her "The other prints are from the Forces that Malefor once commanded." He replied

Cynder's eyes widened in fear "That's because it was his forces…" a voice said

Spyro and Cynder looked to see the Chronicler before them "What do you mean?" Cynder asked

The Chronicler landed in front of them "What has happened to Luna is what you both feared from the day she hatched." He said

Spyro and Cynder's eyes widened "It can't be right…" they replied

"I'm sorry to say Malefor has escaped." The Chronicler said

"But how?" Cynder asked

"That I am not sure Cynder, I don't even know how he escaped." The Chronicler replied

Spyro looked at him "Do you know where Luna is?" he asked

"She's trapped in his lair but might want to hurry who knows what he might do to her." The Chronicler replied then left

Spyro and Cynder looked at each other then left for Malefor's Lair. Meanwhile Luna was curled up in a tight ball crying she couldn't find a way to escape she feared what was going to happen next to her. Malefor entered the room to see her like this, he moved to her and grabbed a hold of her Luna snapped her eyes open and tried to grab something but he pulled her to him "No!" she cried

Malefor flipped her onto her back and made her look at him, Luna was scared she wondered what he was going to do but whatever it was it was not good on her side.

**(Warning rape sense if you're not 18 and older or don't like this please don't read this)**

Luna laid there frozen in fear not able to move or speak to him, Malefor moved closer to her Luna never took her eyes off him she was afraid to. Suddenly Luna gasped in pain to something intruding her body "W-what are you doing?!" she cried

"Preparing you…" Malefor replied

Luna didn't know what he meant to that she looked down and she wished she didn't she started panicking he had put his claws talons into her body now she knew what he 'needed' she cried in pain and throw her head back as he started to stretch her entrance a little Luna cried and cried tears flowing down her face. "P-pl-please d-do-don't…" she cried

Malefor looked at her before he moved to her ear "This has to happen Luna… it must come to pass." He whispered

"No please I don't want this…" Luna cried

Malefor punched into her which she screamed "You don't have a chose Luna…" he replied into her ear

Luna closed her eyes and cried, he continued to stretch her entrance making her scream and cry suddenly he stopped he took his claw out of her Luna looked away not wanting to look at him anymore, then she unwilling let out a mean and her face went red. _What is he doing to me?_ She asked herself

Scared to look but she did anyway, he had put his tongue inside of her she moaned again and throw her head back feeling the unwanted pleasure coming from this. Malefor continued this action flicking his tongue around her walls, his eyes looked at her every once in a while seeing her reaction to this. Luna whimpered and moaned over and over she wanted him to leave her alone but it was not the case, her body teased up and she felt his tongue go deeper into her till finally she felt her body gave in, Malefor moaned and licked all of it up Luna was whimpering to this then he moved his face away from her lower area and looked at her "Your turn Luna…" he said

Luna looked at him not really knowing what he was meaning suddenly they traded places Luna tried to get away from him but he still held her close, she looked around trying hard to get away from him but when she went to look at him something else was in front of her. Luna's eyes widened she knew what he meant and she refused to do it closing her eyes and her mouth she felt him grab her head and left it above his private area she refused to open her mouth "Come on Luna…" he said

She shook her head as best as she could while he was holding it, Malefor sat up and held her there waiting. Luna sill refused to open her mouth Malefor was getting impatient he then forced her mouth open and made her put her mouth on it, Luna cried as he did so and tried to get him to let her head go but she couldn't tears fell out of her eyes. _Oh lord this is horrible…_ she cried to herself

Malefor held her head in place so she couldn't move it away, Luna whimpered and cried to get him to let her go but after a while she whimpered in defeat and begun to do what he wanted. Malefor felt her socking on it which made him moan in pleasure Luna did not want to do it but she was forced into it, she kept her eyes shut not wanting to even look to him she wished this would end soon finally Malefor let her head go she lifted her head and tried to cough out any unwanted stuff but Malefor rubbed her neck forcing her to sallow it she cried but gave in. Malefor then made them switch places again Luna knew what was coming next and she tried to fight him "Shh don't fight Luna… it'll hurt more if you do…" he whispered

Luna whimpered to that she really didn't want this, she wanted to wait till she found her mate and do it with that Dragon not with the Dragon who has been hunting her, her whole life. Malefor looked at her before he positioned himself Luna felt that and cried, slowly Malefor entered her body upon it Luna tightly shot her eyes and screamed loudly he continued to enter her making her screams louder as he broke thought her barrier he moaned as he did this Luna however cried and screamed her head off this was really painful to her she never thought she would experience this much pain from this and she wished it wasn't happening to her._ Please make it STOP!_ She cried to herself

Malefor was now fully inside of her he waited for her body to loosen up he knew it would be a painful even for him, he looked at Luna her face showed her pain she was feeling from this. Malefor finally felt her loosen up he pulled out slightly then thrusted back in making her cry out in pain, Luna tried to use her back legs to claw at him to get him off but it was useless he continued to thrust in and out each time with more and more power behind it and faster. Luna kept her eyes shot trying hard to not feel the unwanted feelings lurking inside of her, Malefor wrapped his tail around hers and continued to thrust Luna tried to fight but she couldn't he was overpowering her. Suddenly Luna's eyes snapped open and she gasped._ Oh lord no!" _she cried to herself

Malefor grinned he had found her sweet spot he now aimed for it hitting it every time he thrusted into her, Luna moaned and cried as he did this she felt pleasure but she didn't want to. She kept moaning and crying hoping he would be done with this soon. finally he grabbed a hold of her and released into her body Luna cried out as he did so, but just as she thought he would pull out he looked at her body Luna looked at him in wonder "What are you doing?... pull out already!" she cried

Malefor didn't answer her he then placed one of his claws onto her shoulder Luna was confused to this, suddenly she felt something burn her slightly she whimpered a little Malefor pulled away from her "There we are…" he said

Luna still did know what he did, he then pulled out of her and unwrapped his tail from hers. Luna laid there in pain, shock and exhaustion she rolled to her side and closed her eyes breathing heavily Malefor laid beside her and nuzzled her neck.

**(Rape Scene over)**

Luna growled lowly to him nuzzling her but she was too tired to move away "You are mine Luna… now and forever… my mate." He said to her

Luna let out a small whimper to that she didn't know why he did this to her, Luna closed her eyes and fell asleep. Malefor just laid there beside her and curled himself around her. Meanwhile Cynder and Spyro were heading to Malefor's lair they both still couldn't believe that the Dark Master was back they still didn't know how he escaped they arrived at the lair and Malefor's Aura was strong here and they can sense him in the air Cynder looked at Spyro "What now?" she asked

Spyro looked at her "You go find Luna I'll get Malefor out and keep him distracted for you…" he replied

Cynder nodded and had hidden herself away Spyro moved a little closer to the gates "MALEFOR!" he shouted

Malefor heared his name being called and he knew that voice he growled and got up to confront the Younger Purple Dragon he left Luna alone as she slept, Spyro waited for the Dark Master and which he felt the him approaching Spyro readied himself for anything Malefor was on the roof looking at Spyro and ready to attack him "It's been a while Young Dragon… but you are not so young since our last encounter." He said

Spyro looked around for him but he couldn't find Malefor "It has Malefor… but where are you?!" Spyro snapped

Malefor then jumped off the roof and right behind Spyro which made him turn to face him "I'm right here…" he replied

Malefor and Spyro locked eye with each other Cynder then entered the lair without Malefor seeing her she went thought the halls she then sensed her daughter was near she moved to her and opened the door once she did Cynder's eyes were locked on Luna she quickly got beside her daughter she saw that Luna was breathing heavily and she sensed that she was weak and could move "What has he done to you?" Cynder asked lowly

She picked her up and looked for a way to escape she ran out of the lair unseen again and flew back to Warfang holding Luna close to her "Spyro I have Luna get away from him and come home…" Cynder said to Spyro

Spyro got the message and looked at Malefor "What do you want with Luna Malefor?" he asked

"That is not of your concern!" Malefor growled

Malefor went to attacked Spyro but he lifted into the air and high up from his attacks "I well find out Malefor! And you will not harm her!" Spyro said then he flew off

Malefor watched him confused to why he left then it dawned on him, he rushed to his chambers and found it empty he roared in anger "You can't keep her from her fate Spyro!" he roared

Spyro heared his roar and he didn't know what he meant but that he got to Warfang to see his mate and his Daughter.

**Me: Oh Lord Poor Luna oh my lord that was horrible Malefor to nasty little... well Spyro and Cynder got her away from him but will it last? wait and see please review and fav**


	6. Luna's Pain

Dragon's Heart

Luna's Pain

Cynder had taken Luna back into Warfang to Luna's bed room calling for help to make sure Luna was ok Cynder was worried about her daughter she didn't know what Malefor did to her and why did he have Luna that was the bigger question Cynder heared Luna groaning she moved to her "Luna…" she said

Luna continued to groan the pain was still coursing thought her body she heared her mother's voice calling to her she thought she was dreaming but she opened her eyes and looked into her mother's she was happy to see her "Mom." She said

Cynder smiled and nuzzled her "You're ok… your safe now." She replied

Luna remembered what Malefor did before she pasted out she felt tears come out of her eyes Cynder saw in Luna's eyes fear and pain in them which she was worried "Luna?" she asked

Luna shook her head "Yes?" she asked

"You look scared, why is that?" Cynder asked

Luna looked away "You really don't want to know…" she replied

That only made Cynder more worried about her "Luna you must tell me what's wrong…" she said

Luna closed her eyes then Spyro entered the room Luna and Cynder looked at him "Luna…" he said

"Dad." Luna replied

Spyro moved to her and hugged her "I'm glad you're safe and sound…" he said

Luna just took the hug and closed her eyes again tears falling down her face Spyro pulled away from her "Luna? What's the matter?" he asked

Luna looked away and lowered her head "She doesn't want to say, what is wrong Spyro" Cynder replied

Spyro looked at Cynder then back at Luna "Luna please tell us what's the matter." He said

Luna opened her eyes as more tears fell out of them she struggled to get up she did manage to get up half-way but she fell onto her side and that's when Spyro and Cynder saw something on her shoulder "That can't be… what I think it is…" Cynder replied

Luna was confused she looked at him "What?" she asked

Spyro got a better look at her shoulder Luna looked too and her eyes widened there was a marking on it not one that she was born with it was put there and she knew who put it there she lowered her head again. Spyro looked at Cynder "It's exactly what you think it is… but how?" he said

Luna then got up and moved away from them tears flowing down her face Cynder moved to her "Luna… do you know how you got that?" she asked

Luna nodded and lowered her head "How Luna?" Spyro asked

"Malefor…" Luna replied

Spyro and Cynder's eyes widened "What?" they asked

"He did something to me… before you came… I wish you got there sooner." Luna replied

"What happened Luna?" Cynder asked in a little bit of a scared voice

Luna opened her eyes and turned her head to them slightly "He raped me." She replied

Spyro and Cynder were in shock they never thought the Dark Master would do something that especially their own daughter "There is… something I've been keeping from you too…" Luna continued

"What is it…?" Spyro asked

Luna looked away "You know me at night I was not getting good rest…" she replied "But I never told you why…"

Cynder moved up to her "What is it?" she asked

"Malefor… has been hunting me all my life * looks at her *." Luna replied

"How is that possible? He never knew about you." Spyro said

"He did somehow dad… I don't even know why…" Luna replied

"Well it's done now… he shouldn't bother you anymore…" Spyro said

Luna moved to her bed and laid on it "I don't think that's true…" she replied

Cynder could felt Luna's pain she decided that it was best to leave Luna alone for a while Spyro followed her and Luna looked out the window. _Why me?_ She thought

She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

=Vision=

Luna opened her eyes and finds herself in a ruined place she got up and looked around, she didn't know where she was but she had a feeling she knew who brought her here "Where am I?" she asked

"In a ruined City that was destroyed years ago…" a voice said

Luna stopped she knew it was him she looked up and to the side she saw him up on the ledge "Malefor…" she said

Malefor looked at her as he began to walk along the ledge Luna watched him "This was where I was trained Luna * looks into her eyes * this was my home for the longest time till they banished me from It." He said as he walked down the level she was on and moved to her

Luna started to back away from him "Why did you bring me here?" she asked

"I brought you here to show you the truth… all of it." Malefor replied

Malefor was near her but he didn't try to grab or touch her, he just moved to the side of her. Luna looked down and closed her eyes "Why?" she asked

Malefor stopped and looked at her "Why, what?" he asked

Luna looked at him "Why me? I mean… out of all the females in this would… why me Malefor?" she asked

Malefor smiled, he turned to her and placed a claw under her chin… "I didn't pick you Luna." He replied

Luna was confused to that, Malefor move to her ear and whispered "You picked me."

Luna's eyes widened Malefor pulled away and they locked eyes "What?" she asked "How did I pick you?"

"Come with me…" he replied

Malefor walked further into the ruins Luna followed him he led her to a fountain he stopped and sat down in front of it he looked at her. Luna was a little ways from him "Come on…" he said

Luna slowly walked to the fountain but never took her eyes off him, once she was in front of it she sat down Malefor pointed to the water Luna looked down to see visions appear before her. One of them was of the planet's core and the other of her mother resting in Pease, Luna noticed something in her mother's arms she looked at it closely it was an egg. Luna then realised it that her egg she looked at Malefor in confusion "Why are you showing me this?" she asked

"Keep watching Luna… this was the morning on the day you came into the world…" Malefor replied

Luna looked at the visions again suddenly both were shaking like crazy and something broke from the core, Luna saw it was Malefor that broke out of it and broke thought the planet itself. but she was still confused to this the visions changed to the time of her hatching, she really did look cute as a baby in the other one it was still on Malefor he was looking thought the window but he was not seen by anyone then baby Luna looked at the window opened her eyes both his and hers lit up in a dark purple aura around them. Luna's eyes widened to see this she remembered that even tho she was a baby she remembered it, she backed away in shock Malefor looked at her "I-it can't be… how do I remember that?" she asked

"It was then I knew you were the reason I escaped the core * looks into her eyes * because of you I'm out in the world once again." Malefor replied

Luna shook her head she didn't want to believe it "No… no it can't be true…" she cried

Malefor moved to her and nuzzled her face "It is the truth Luna." He replied

Luna just stood there she was in a lot of shock "Why didn't you tell me in the beginning?" she asked

"Luna * lifts her head * you mother and father are my enemies that was what shocked me the most about this and that being the case I couldn't touch you when you were growing up, I was only able to connect to you thought your dreams." Malefor replied

Luna looked into his eyes she still couldn't believe it "You kept scaring me every night… I didn't know who you were at all till ten years later…" she said

Malefor looked at her confused "What do you mean?" he asked

Luna looked away "they never told me… I found out from a female Dragon tell my dad's tail…" she replied lowly

"I see… I guess they didn't want you to know about me…" Malefor replied

Luna continued to look away from him she didn't know what to do anymore, Malefor lifted her head again "This is our fate Luna, it was meant to be." He said

Luna looked into his eyes she was still not fully understanding all of this, suddenly Malefor pulled her into a kiss it caught Luna off guard slowly she started to lean into it._ What am I doing?_ She thought

Luna pulled away and moved away from him a little shaking her head, Malefor looked at her "Sill don't believe it's our fate Luna?" he asked

Luna looked at him he moved to her a little "Tell you what… there is a book in the library that told me about you and I find it and it well tell you everything you need to know." He said

Luna looked away from him again she didn't know what to do or think, Malefor then made her look at him again "Luna… if you don't want this I'll make you a deal… when and if you accept this as your fate meet me at the lake in the middle of the forest in one week… and if you don't show up… I'll leave you alone and never bother you again." He continued

Malefor lowered his claw and moved away from her, Luna looked down in her thoughts to all of this "Oh and Luna…" Malefor said

Luna looked at him "You might find it a little hard to be in Warfang for the next while, that may help in your choice…" he said then he disappeared into the ruins.

=Vision over=

Luna woke up and found herself in her room again she looked out to see it was really dark out it may be best to not leave the house till morning.

**Me: What is Malefor up too? this is getting really interesting :P please review and fav**


	7. The Book the Dark Prophesies

Dragon's Heart

The Book the Dark Prophesies

Luna was the first to wake up in her home she had a lot of her mind, one of which was the book Malefor told her about she had to get to the library. She got up and started to head out of the house she opened the door walked thought and closed it gently trying not to wake her parents up Luna then started to walk through the city, she heared voices from males all around her. She really didn't know what they were saying, she got to the library and looked around she really didn't know what she was looking for. Luna closed her eyes. _Help me find it… please._ She thought

Then suddenly she opened her eyes and a book stated to glow like crazy she ran and jumped to grab it once it was in her position she landed on her feet placed the book in her bags and started to head out, because she was Spyro's Daughter she was allowed to take books in and out as she pleased. Luna left the library and headed back home she again heared the males all around her she could hear them better now and she wasn't liking what she was hearing "What a disgrace to us…" one of them said

"Can you smell that coming from her?"

"The stench of Malefor is all over her."

Luna stopped dead and her eyes widened now she knew what Malefor meant when he said 'Might find it hard to be in Warfang' she had forgotten that when two Dragons mate the male's sent is on the female letting other males now that the female is taken, she felt hurt to this and she started to run home still hearing the males insult her as she ran tears were falling out of her eyes once she was home she opened the door and closed it leaning against it "Luna?"

Luna looked to see her mother she couldn't speak she just ran past her into her room and closed the door, Cynder didn't know what was wrong but she left it alone. Luna took the book out of her bags and placed it on a table she looked at it the title was a little odd to be a book from the Warfang library she hesitated to open it, she didn't know what to find in it finally she went to open the book but as soon as she touched it the flashed open Luna back away from it. Once it was on a page Luna slowly walked to it, then she began to read the page.

_Thought land, Sky and the very core of the world, a Dark creature well rise once again to roam the land once more…_

Luna knew it that it was talking about Malefor she continued to read:

_But it must wait for one day it well come to pass one, the day of a female dragon's hatching he well come back into the world and he must see the new born to make the bond that well make her his, when the female is of age she well be his and his alone for the rest of time…_

Luna backed away in shocked it was true all of it, she screamed in fright and horror she didn't want to believe it at all. Cynder and Spyro ran to her to see and backed into a wall "Luna what's wrong?" Cynder asked

Luna couldn't get any words to come out she just couldn't. Spyro to where she was looking he walked to the book "Luna? What is this?" he asked

Luna still couldn't answer once Cynder was right near her Luna cowered into her scared to let go Cynder looked at him "What is that book?" she asked

Spyro looked at it and he read what it said once he did he looked at Luna and Cynder "Luna… where did you find this?" he asked

Luna was sobbing like crazy but she looked at her father "I-it was in the l-library." She replied

"Luna I don't want you reading this stuff." Spyro said

"I only took it because I need to know the truth!" Luna cried

Cynder and Spyro were confused to this "Luna… what do you mean?" Cynder asked

"Please don't get mad… last night Malefor spoke to me again…" Luna replied

"What did he say Luna?" Cynder asked

"H-he said that book… would tell me why he did this to me…" Luna replied

Spyro's eyes then widened he looked at the book and moved to it again "It was him…" he said

Cynder didn't know what he meant but that "What do you mean Spyro?" she asked

"It was Malefor that made the world shake that day…" he replied as he looked at Luna "On the day Luna hatched."

Cynder was shocked she looked at her daughter how was still crying in her arms "Luna what else did he say to you?" she asked

Luna just cowered into her mother Spyro sighed "Luna shh it's ok…" he said

"I-I can't…" Luna replied

Cynder held her close trying to comfort her "We are here for you Luna we always are." She said

Luna finally calmed down "I-I need to some rest…" she said

Cynder nodded and helped her daughter to her bed Spyro closed the book and took it out of the room Cynder nuzzled her daughter's face Luna smiled "Sleep well Luna…" Cynder said then left

Luna watched her leave the room then she looked out the window in thought then she lowered her head, closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**Me: Man Luna is going to have a hard time living in Warfang for a while poor girl I'm sorry if it's a little shot but this was the best I could come up with on this chapter I hope you like it... please review and fav**


	8. Luna's Choice

Dragon's Heart

Luna's Choice

It had been nearly a week and Luna was not happy in her life every male Dragon in Warfang accused her of willingly mating with the Dark Master, she had his sent on her she couldn't get rid of it she was stuck with it all her life. Luna didn't know what else to do but to meet Malefor at the lake in the middle of the forest she would never have a normal life here in Warfang, even tho Luna had said she was forced into it they never believed her. Luna was in her room thinking of what to do and it always lead to just letting Malefor have her, she closed her eyes has tears started to fall down her face.

"Luna…" a voice said

Luna opened her eyes and looked out the window she knew it was him "The time is up time to make your decision." He said thought her mind

Luna closed her eyes again she knew he was right she had to make it soon and she decided to go along with it, she waited till night fall to pass and her parents to be asleep before she went to sneak out. She left a note on her bed a few tears fell out of her eyes she then slowly and quietly left her house she opened and closed the door without making a lot of noise. Once the door was closed Luna slowly moved away from it and she lifted into the air heading out of Warfang, she flew out of the city and looked back she was leave then place she grow up in it broke her heart but she didn't know what else to do.

Luna landed in front of the forest she took a deep breath before she started to walk in "LUNA!" a voice called out

Luna stopped and looked to see a white Dragoness fly to her, her eyes were sky blue, she had blue of her legs and the glide in her wings were sky blue as well "Sky? What are you doing here?" Luna asked

Sky landed beside her and looked at her "The better question is… what YOU doing out here?" she asked

Luna looked away from her and sighed "You can tell me Luna… I'm your best friend." Sky continued

"Sky… you shouldn't have followed me" Luna replied

Sky looked at her confused "What are you saying?" she asked

Luna looked into the forest and sighed "I have to do this." Luna replied

"Luna no you don't have to do anything just came back to Warfang and be with your family." Sky said

"I can't Sky * looks at her * all the male Dragons even ones that have mates… they all can smell his sent on me… I have to it's the only way I can have a normal life." Luna replied

Sky looked at her friend in disbelieve she knew Luna as a girl that never believed in a normal life "Luna that don't sound like you… what made you change?" Sky asked

Luna looked away and closed her eyes "You wouldn't understand Sky * starts to walk into the forest but stops to look at Sky * don't tell anyone where I've gone." She said then disappeared

Sky stood there is shock to this she then decided to see what Luna was up to, she quietly followed her. Luna walked thought the forest to the middle where a huge lake was it was crystal clear water Luna looked down at her refection, Sky was in the trees watching her. _What is she doing here?_ She thought

Luna closed her eyes and took a deep breath "This is my fate * lifts her head to the sky and opens her eyes * I belong to him and him alone… I am the mate of Malefor." She said

Suddenly the wind whirled around Luna like crazy she closed her eyes as she felt the mark of Malefor glow and burn her a little, Sky watched this and was confused and shocked to what was going on then everything stopped Luna opened her eyes and looked down once again "It's is done." She said

"So it is." A voice said

Luna knew the voice and she turned her head to see him walking to her, Sky's eyes widened to see the Dark Master she never thought she would see him. Malefor walked right to her Luna turned to face him and looked into his eyes "I knew you would come Luna... I knew you would accept it as your fate" He said

Luna looked into his eyes she felt something inside of her that was burning really strong as she looked at him._ What am I feeling right now?_ She thought

Malefor had the same feeling inside of him, he didn't know what it was but had his mind on Luna he then nuzzled into her neck and Luna let loss a small purr as he did so "I think you like that." He whispered

"Maybe…" Luna replied

They pulled away from one another and looked into each other's eyes "Come my love, it is time to go." He said

Both Luna and Malefor left the area and headed for his lair, Sky came out of her hiding place and watched them leave she couldn't believe what she saw and she was sad and mad she flew back to Warfang and waits for the next day to come. The day light was coming and Cynder was the first to wake up she got up and headed for Luna's room she knew that past week was hard for her she wanted to help her daughter with it, she entered the room to find it empty she looked around "Luna?" she asked

No answer Cynder looked around then she found a note of her bed she want to it and read:

_Mom, dad by that time you read this I'll be long gone I can't take this anymore, please do not come for me I must do this it's my fate and you nor anyone can change it. I want you to know I love you with all my heart but I can't stay here anymore, the city is not for me anymore. Good bye forever and I love you… Luna._

Cynder's eyes widened in shock she called Spyro's name which he came in fast he saw the fear in Cynder's eyes for their Daughter he saw the note and read it as well Spyro then hugged Cynder and she hugged back "We'll get her back Cynder I promise you that." She whispered

They both ran out of the house hoping Luna was still in Warfang but Cynder had a feeling that she was not here anymore then they heared a young Dragoness yelling "You all are idiots!"

They both knew the voice and moved to where it was coming from, they then saw Sky and a group of Males around her "Where is you so called 'friend' Sky?" one asked

Sky looked away and lowered her head "Hay what's going on here?" Spyro asked

Sky and the males looked at Spyro "Spyro… we were just asking little Sky here where Luna had disappeared to…" one of them said

Sky growled and looked at him "YOU ALL DROVE HER AWAY!" she growled

Cynder moved to her "Sky calm down please its ok…" she said

Spyro looked at the male Dragons "I think it be best if you leave." He said

The group of males left in a hurry Spyro looked at Sky "Sky? What did you mean by that?" he asked

Sky looked them him "L-Luna is gone…" she cried

Cynder and Spyro's eyes widened "Where did she go Sky?" Cynder asked

"S-she went into the forest a-and I followed her I c-called for her…" Sky replied

"What happened out there?" Spyro asked

"She told me things I d-didn't really u-understand…" she replied

"Ok…" Spyro said

"She left into the forest I still followed her she g-got to a lake in the middle of the f-forest a-and she said something b-be-before…" Sky said

"Before what?" Cynder asked

"I-I saw…" Sky paused

"You saw what?" Cynder asked

"The Dark Master… she went to meet up with him!" Sky cried

Spyro and Cynder looked at each other in shock "It can't be…" Cynder replied

Spyro couldn't believe his daughter went to meet up with Malefor, he didn't want to believe it he didn't know why she did it tho "Why would she do this?" Cynder asked

"Every male dragon here… drove her to him * looks at Cynder * they accused her of willingly mating with him but she never did." Spyro replied

"No… it can't be true." Cynder cried

"It is Cynder but we well get her back." Spyro said

Sky wanted to help Spyro and Cynder took her with them to find an old friend of theirs.

**Me: Yes Luna did it she went to meet Malefor in the forest what is going to happen next? what and see Please review and fav**


	9. Luna's Destiny

Dragon's Heart

Luna's Destiny

Luna and Malefor had arrived back at his lair Luna just followed him back to his chambers, she didn't say anything to him the hole why there she just stayed beside him they entered this chambers and Luna was the first to walk in once she was Malefor entered as well closing the door behind him. Luna sat down and lowered her head she still had a lot on her mind she closed her eyes in her thoughts. _Was this… the right choice?_ She asked herself

Luna sighed then she was taken from her thoughts, when Malefor wrapped his tail around hers and wrapped his wing around her. Luna didn't know how to react to that she turned her head slightly to him and looked into his eyes "Shh everything well be alright my love." He whispered

Luna was letting purrs escape her lips she couldn't help it she just let them out Malefor continued to nuzzle her till he couldn't anymore he pulled away Luna looked at him "Rest Luna you need it…" he whispered

Luna looked into his eyes before she went into the bed and laid down and lowered her head, Malefor left the room and Luna closed her eyes as she fell asleep.

=Dreams=

Luna felt cold air blowing into her face but she was felt something warm around her she snuggled into the warmth and purred lowly "Like it… don't you?"

Luna snapped her eyes open to that she looked around she didn't know where she was she looked to see a blanket on her, she figured that was the source of the warmth was she got up and looked around the place was dark but there was the moon light coming the sky she saw a door, Luna started to walked to it she then opened the door she walked into a round room the lighting was not really bright in it but she walked thought the door closed behind her "Nice of you to come in Luna…" a voice said

Luna looked around trying to find to source of the voice then she is meet eye to eyes with a pale blue Dragon with what looked like bags on his shoulders and a light blue crystal in front of his chest Luna heared about this dragon before she knew who he was "You…" she said

He smiled at her "Its ok Luna… you have not need to be alarmed." He said

"You're… the Chronicler…. But how do you know my name?" she asked

"I know all the Dragons of this world Luna… but Spyro and Cynder are two real good friends of mine." The Chronicler replied

Luna looked away thinking of her parents she closed her eyes as a few tears fell out of them "I know what you did Luna * moves to her * I know you went to meet up with Malefor…" the Chronicler continued

Luna's eyes widened and she looked at him "H-how do you…?" she asked

"Ever since he took you the first time I've been watching the both of you…" he replied

Luna looked away "I-I didn't know what else to do… something kept telling me it was the right choice." She replied

"Your heart…" The Chronicler replied

Luna looked at him confused "What?" she asked

"It was your heart that told you do go to him…" The Chronicler replied

"How is that possible?" Luna asked

"You felt something when you looked into his eyes and you purred to him nuzzling you…" The Chronicler replied

Luna just looked at him confused "He felt the same thing Luna… you both felt it…" The Chronicler

"What do you mean?" she asked

"I mean that you both are falling in love with each other." He replied

Luna's eyes widened to that "That can't be right…" she said

The Chronicler smiled at her "Come with me Luna." He said

He started walking away, Luna followed him "I know of the Dark Prophesy you are a part of Luna…" he said

Luna looked away from him and sighed "Ya… it's fulfilled already… he has be now…" she replied

The Chronicler looked at her "For years I have been wondering why this one I have in my books that never made sense to me." He said

Luna looked at him "But all of this are not dark ones." Luna replied

"That is right but this one is different * grabs one of the books and places on a table then looks at Luna * touch it…" he said

Luna looked at him before she looked at the book and did what he said as she did it flashed open like the other one it confused her she looked at the page and began to read:

_Thought the bond of two different creatures one of light and the other of darkness, the two well become one and live together peacefully and the realm of Chaos well be done for…_

Luna looked at this confused she then looked at the Chronicler "Confused? I would be surprised if you weren't." he asked

"I don't understand that does this have to do with my situation?" Luna asked

"I didn't understand it for the longest time too, then your father gave me the Book of Dark prophesies and read tho it, it finally made sense." The Chronicler replied

Luna was still confused "Luna you are the creature of Light and Malefor… is the Creature of Darkness… it speaks about the both of you." The Chronicler continued

Luna's eyes when widened in shock she couldn't believe it she looked down "I'm meant… to love him?" she asked

"It seems to be the case Luna… I know your heart well agree." The Chronicler replied

"But… how?" she asked

"It'll come to you Luna… it'll come…" he replied

Luna looked at him "It's time for you to return Luna don't forget what I have told you… we will see each other again but with another as well." The Chronicler said

Luna then moved back to the other room, laid down and closed her eyes.

=Dreams=

Luna then opened her eyes and looked around "You've been asleep for a while…" she heared Malefor's voice say

Luna looked at him "Ya… I was…" she replied

Malefor was lying beside her he nuzzled her neck and Luna leaned into it purring._ This is what I am meant for…_ she thought

Luna then felt something wet and slowly glide on her neck she lifted her head and looked another way, Malefor wrapped his wing around her and slowly liked her neck. Luna closed her eyes and purred louder._ Why am I liking this?_ She asked herself

Luna lowered her head and leaned herself into him and purred crazy, Malefor liked hearing her purring he wanted more, he wanted her to never stop but he stopped licking her neck Luna opened her eyes and looked at him "You seem different Luna…" Malefor said

Luna didn't know what to say to him "I kind of like that." Malefor continued

Luna looked into his eyes for a while then they both laid their heads down and rested there for a long while.

**Me: do you all see what I'm trying to do in this story? it my be confusing but I hope you like it and when the Chronicler said he knew the Prophesy Luna's a part of he didn't know in the beginning just needed to clarifie that... please review and fav**


	10. I Can't Leave Here

Dragon's Heart

I Can't Leave Here

Is had been a few hours since Luna has been in Malefor's lair, she knew that no matter what any dragon or Dragoness can do she couldn't leave here it was her life and he decided to stay even if she wanted to go she wouldn't do it. Luna and Malefor were lying down on the bed Malefor had his wings around her body and his tail around hers, Luna was in a deep sleep and she let out a lot of purrs._ I love it when she purrs._ Malefor thought

They both stayed like that for while then Malefor heared a loud noise it woke Luna up she lifted her head, Malefor got up and moved to see what made that noise Luna sat up looking at him "What are they doing here?" Malefor growled

Luna looked at him confused "Sorry?" she asked

Malefor looked at her "Spyro and Cynder…" he replied

Luna's eyes widened she didn't know what to say "Did you tell them to come?" Malefor asked

"No Malefor I told them not to come for me…" Luna replied

Malefor looked into her eyes he could tell that she didn't call for them he moved to her and nuzzled her neck "I believe you my love." He whispered

Luna purred again and nuzzled back "I guess they found out you came to me…" Malefor continued "They don't want you with me."

Luna and Malefor pulled away he looked at her "Stay here Luna I'll deal with it." He continued

Luna nodded and Malefor left the room Luna laid back down, lowered her head and rested for a while. While Malefor went to confront Spyro and Cynder, a friend of theirs went to find Luna he got to the chamber to find her resting there, Luna lifted her head and looked to see him she got up "What are you doing here?" she asked

"Come on Luna you parents and I are here to get you out." He said

Luna growled lowly to that "You can tell my parents I'm not leaving… I told them not to come for me…" she replied and looked away

He looked at her funny "Luna… what has happened to you?" he asked

Luna glared at him "Look Terrador is it? This is my fate and I've accepted it you can't change it no one can." She replied

Terrador looked at her in shock he never thought she would do something like this "What has he done to you Luna? To make you want this?" he asked

Luna looked away not wanting to look at him "Just go… you are not taking me from here anyway…" she replied

Terrador slowly moved to her he didn't make any sound he then grabbed her Luna held her ground she growled "Let go!" she growled

"I'm sorry Luna but are leaving even if I have to force it…" Terrador replied

Luna growled again she got out of his grasp and moved away from him "I am not leave!" she roared

"You are real stubborn." Terrador replied

"That's me, Terrador." Luna replied

Terrador kept trying to get Luna but she avoided him a lot and making it harder for him to get close to her, meantime Malefor was trying to get Spyro and Cynder away from the lair, then he heared Luna's voice and she sounded angry he looked up to where his chambers were "Luna…" he said lowly

Spyro and Cynder didn't know what he was doing they took it as sigh to attack which they did but Malefor got away before they managed to hit him they didn't know what just happened. Malefor ran back to his chambers he got there to find Terrador trying to get Luna, he roared and got Terrador away from Luna. He glared at him "Malefor…" he said

"I should have known Spyro and Cynder would ask for your 'help'." Malefor replied

Malefor then looked at Luna and moved to her Luna locked eyes with him "What did you do to Luna, Malefor?!" Terrador roared

Malefor looked at him "I haven't done anything * looks at Luna * she choice to be here." He replied

Luna looked into his eyes she felt her face heat up "Ya right more like you took her away!" Terrador growled

Malefor looked at him again "Terrador enough!" Luna growled

Terrador and Malefor looked at her "He's right this was my choice and I'm staying here." Luna continued

Terrador looked into her eyes he saw something in them and he knew it was towards Malefor he sighed "Your parents would be disappointed in you Luna." He said as he left

Luna watched him leave she sighed, Malefor then lightly grabbed her chin and lightly pulled her face to look into his eyes "Don't listen to him Luna, everything well be fine." He whispered

They looked into each other's eyes before he pulled her into a kiss Luna froze for a minute before she kisses back Malefor was not expecting her to kiss him back but he smiled and kissed her more and more Luna purred loudly. _I do love him. _Luna thought

She knew this was meant to happen and she was going to do it even if any other dragon would try to pull them a part she would always find a way to get what was necessary to be with him forever.

**Me: Yes Luna don't want to leave she wants to stay in Malefor's lair what is going to happen next? please review and fav**


	11. What Are We Going to Do Now?

Dragon's Heart

What Are We Going to Do Now?

When Spyro and Cynder saw Terrador leaving they thought he had Luna with him they both left to follow him they got to Warfang and back to their place they found Terrador waiting for them Spyro looked around but he didn't see Luna he looked at Terrador again "Terrador… what is Luna?" he asked

Terrador sighed "I have bad news… we must get inside." He replied

Spyro and Cynder didn't like the tone he was using they all entered the house Cynder went to do something and Spyro looked at Terrador "What happened?" he asked

"How well do you know your own Daughter Spyro?" Terrador asked

Spyro was taken back to that "I know her well Terrador but what does this have to do with it?" he asked

"Spyro… Luna fought me she didn't want to go." Terrador replied

"That can't be right…" Spyro said

"She kept telling me that it was her fate and she accepted it." Terrador replied

Cynder up wanted into the room to heared she looked at Terrador in shock "What?" she asked

Spyro and Terrador looked at her "I had thought she had a better mind set then that…" Spyro replied

"S-so she didn't come back home?" Cynder asked

"I'm afraid so Cynder." Terrador replied

"Why?" Cynder asked

Terrador sighed "Just after Malefor came into the room…" he said

"That's why he left really fast then…" Spyro said

"Spyro… let him finish." Cynder said

"It was the why Luna looked at Malefor that I knew something was different…" Terrador replied

"What did you see?" they both asked

"It seems that Luna… has fallen for Malefor." Terrador replied

Cynder and Spyro couldn't believe what they just heared "What? How?" they asked

"I don't even know…" Terrador replied

"What do we do now?" Cynder asked

"I don't know Cynder I don't know" Spyro replied

Spyro, Cynder and Terrador looked at each other for a while before Terrador left, Spyro and Cynder just hoped for the best for Luna to be unharmed. Months later Luna was still living in Malefor's lair her love for him was getting stronger and stronger, she didn't want to leave him and she didn't. She was in the chambers looking around she was also get bigger too you could say she was now almost the height of her mother's evil side she even looked like it but a lot less evil and more kind. Luna even has a choker collar around her neck and two on her tail one bracers on her legs but they looked different as well they were silver but with purple one the edges and also ribbon-like detailing to them. Then Luna felt something on her neck she purred a little and turned her head to see Malefor looking at her, she smiled "How are you doing now love?" he asked

"Better…" Luna replied

Malefor smiled at her and kissed her cheek "That's good…" he whispered

Luna turned to him and pressed her face against his closing her eyes and purring louder, Malefor nuzzled her more and smiled they both pulled away from each other and locked eyes "I thought you were going to be away from me for a while…" Luna said

"I was, but its better when you are with me Luna." Malefor replied

Suddenly Malefor pounced onto her knocking her onto her back she looked at him, Malefor looked into her eyes he was over her Luna didn't do anything she just watched him. Malefor laid onto her body still looking in her eyes he loved what he could see in them, not fear but something far greater towards him he smiled again "Been a while since we were like this…" he said

Luna blushed to him saying that, Malefor moved to her ear "But I want force you Luna…" he whispered

Luna was still blushing, she sighed lowly in relief to what he said Malefor got off her and laid beside her Luna looked at him "You are so beautiful." He said

Luna blushed redder to that she then move onto her side to face him "Come on its late Luna… we should get some rest." He whispered

Luna couldn't have agreed more she snuggled into him closed her eyes and fell asleep Malefor smiled and wrapped himself around her for the night.

**Me: yes Luna is getting bigger too and looking a lot more lie her mother I really hope you like it :)**


	12. Love is a Powerful Thing

Dragon's Heart

Love is a Powerful Thing

After Luna and Malefor had fallen asleep he opens his eyes to find himself not in his lair he knew this place it had been a while since he was here last but he didn't know what he was doing here "What is going on?" he asked

"Hello there Malefor…" a voice said

Malefor stopped dead he growled "Ignitus… I know that's you!" he growled

"No one calls me by that name anymore Malefor I thought you would have known that buy now…" he said

Malefor turned his head to the side to see him she was shocked to see how different he looked but he didn't care "You… you are the Chronicler now?" her asked

"Indeed I am…" the Chronicler replied

"What purpose do you want from me? Why am I here?!" Malefor growled

"Luna…" The Chronicler replied

Malefor's eyes widened to that "How do you know her name?" he asked

"I know all of the Dragons of the world Malefor… since I become the Chronicler I know everyone." The Chronicler replied

Malefor glared at him, meanwhile not really far from them was Luna she watched in worry to what Malefor might do she waited she saw the Malefor was about to charge as the Chronicler, she couldn't bear to see that happen. Luna ran in between them and Look at Malefor, Malefor was kind of stunned to see her do that he back away a little "Luna?" he asked

"Please don't Malefor…" she cried

Malefor then what she meant he continued to look at her never even looking at the Chronicler "Luna I…" he replied

Luna lowered her head "Please * looks at him * he has stuff you need to hear… even in you don't want to you must please…" Luna said

Malefor looked into her eyes he wasn't liking what he saw in them now he moved to her "Luna… * nuzzles her * please don't be sad…" he whispered

Luna nuzzled him back, The Chronicler could see from the both of them that they loved each other and seeing Luna upset was making Malefor was to cheer her up they both pulled away "Please just listen to what he has to tell…" Luna said

Malefor sighed "Ok." He replied

Luna smiled and nuzzled hi again "I'll be here waiting…" she whispered

Then the Chronicler moved to the entrance of the time Chambers Malefor looked at Luna a while longer before he went in as well Luna watched then as she saw the door close._ I love you Malefor…_ she said to herself

Luna then went to a wall and laid down she waited for them tom come back out, Malefor himself was not too sure about this but he said he would listen to the Chronicler even tho he really didn't want to… "What did you want to tell me?" Malefor asked

The Chronicler then pushed a book to him Malefor looked at him confused "Read that page Malefor…" the Chronicler said

Malefor looked at the page then read it once he did looked at the Chronicler he knew that it meant "Is this meant to be a joke?" he asked

"No it's not… it's happening right now Malefor…" the Chronicler replied

Malefor didn't know what he was meaning there "You're falling for Luna and Luna she falling for you Malefor." The Chronicler continued

"Fine what does that have to do with…?" Malefor replied

"Love is a powerful thing Malefor, it can change any dragon… even you…" the Chronicler replied

Malefor growled lowly to that he looked away "You don't believe me? Look out there Look at Luna right now…" the Chronicler continued

Malefor looked at him before he looked thought the window to see Luna there the look on her face was something he wasn't liking it "She worries about you Malefor she has ever since I had told her what I am telling you now." The Chronicler replied

Malefor looked down "You had proven to me today that you would do anything to make her happy…" the Chronicler continued

Malefor looked at him "You know a lot already Chronicler…" Malefor replied

"I'm meant to Malefor that what the Chronicler is meant to do…" the Chronicler replied

Malefor looked at Luna again and sighed "I know what is going to happen Malefor… it's a part of you as it is a part of her…" the Chronicler replied

Malefor looked at him again and sighed, meanwhile Luna was still laying down waiting for them to come out she really did worry about Malefor she was now in love with him she didn't want to him to fight any thing that could harm him, the door opened again Luna looked up and got up as Malefor came out first they meet up half-way they looked into each other's eyes before Malefor nuzzled her Luna did the same and purred as well the Chronicler smiled to see them like this "It is time you both return but remember what I said anything can happened between now and then." The said then the door closed on him

Luna and Malefor were both laying down again and nuzzling each other till they rested to return to his lair, which they did but they didn't want to get up they enjoyed each other's company and they stayed like that for a long while…

**Me: Yes I had the Chronicler tell Malefor what is happening between him and Luna well be change or well he stay evil? what and see... please review and fav**


End file.
